The present application relates to a re-railer apparatus for placing de-railed railroad cars back onto a track.
The accidental de-railing of railroad cars during normal movement of the cars at a railroad yard and the like is not uncommon. When this occurs, it has been heretofore necessary to dispatch to the derailing site a track-mounted crane car which is able to re-rail the car by picking-up the de-railed end(s) of the ca nd returning it to the track. Such crane cars are quite costly, as a result of which there are only a limited number of such crane cars available. Hence, the crane car may not be located near the de-railing site, so a considerable delay could occur before the crane car arrives. Also, the cost of the services of such a crane car is normally quite high.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a less expensive apparatus for re-railing a de-railed railroad car, the apparatus being of relatively small size and easily transportable by conventional vehicles.